


Que Sera, Sera

by Darkrealmist



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Acrobatics, Animal Traits, Anime, Best Friends, Comedy, Cookies, Cute, Dogs, Domestic, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Music, My First Work in This Fandom, No Slash, Pets, Plans, Punishment, Sports, Team Bonding, Training, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Nishizono Shinsuke has a plan for dealing with Matsukaze Tenma’s disruptive behaviour during class. And it may or may not involve his best friend’s dog.
Relationships: Matsukaze Tenma & Nishizono Shinsuke, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 5





	Que Sera, Sera

Que Sera, Sera

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inazuma Eleven GO series.

Summary:

Nishizono Shinsuke has a plan for dealing with Matsukaze Tenma’s disruptive behaviour during class. And it may or may not involve his best friend’s dog.

* * *

Nishizono Shinsuke and Sorano Aoi had been trying to come up with an answer to their mutual friend’s problem. Matsukaze Tenma’s unconscious impulse to kick his feet under his desk, choreographing moves he would otherwise make on the soccer field, was a testament to his commitment to the sport, but also a class distraction that invited chastisement by their teacher. Every minute Tenma spent against the wall was time deducted off the clock in soccer club.

Drastic dilemmas call for drastic solutions. Hence Shinsuke following Tenma home after school today under the pretense of inhaling more of Aki-nee’s cookies. Though, he loved her delicious cookies as well.

The Raimon midfielder nibbled on a rectangular, two-tone biscuit.

His much smaller teammate grimaced. Tenma was kicking his feet under his desk again. Even at home!

“Tenma?”

“Hmm, Shinsuke?”

“We’re putting you through training!”

“Training?”

Shinsuke scratched Sasuke behind the ears, and Tenma’s cute dog rolled over. “Like Sasuke!”

“Like Sasuke?”

While he was reluctant to use it indoors (especially here in ramshackle Kogarashi Manor, where the rafters might collapse), the rabbit-esque goalkeeper summoned his extraordinary jump skill to surprise Tenma, suddenly leaping up in front of him to send him sprawling backwards onto his bed. Once Tenma hit the mattress, Shinsuke flipped on his hands off the rug, rubbing the taller boy behind his ears as he had done with Sasuke.

And just like Sasuke, Tenma rolled over. Embarrassed. His complexion rivalling the perpetual rosiness on Shinsuke’s cheeks.

“What did you do that for?”

“Helping you kick the habit. No pun intended.”

“What habit?”

Shinsuke peered back.

Tenma’s legs were punting beneath them.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘Oh.’”


End file.
